First Day of Vacation, Miragen Style!
by Alice39
Summary: Everyone loves their summer vacation, right? Well, the Generation of Miracles does, too, and they spend it, Miragen style.


First Day of Summer Vacation, Miragen Style!

Summary: Everyone loves their summer vacation, right? Well, the Generation of Miracles does, too, and they spend it, Miragen style.

* * *

The sky looked like it was parting and some kind of angelic phenomena was going to happen as the first day of vacation for the Teiko Middle School students dawned, the sun slightly rising up in the horizon.

Each to their own, the infamous Generation of Miracles are spending their first day of vacation.

**Midorima Shintaro**

The tall, green-haired male yawned as he did a little stretch before he placed his eyeglasses on. His eyes swept slightly on his room and noticed that the place was a little messy, what with varsity shirts and all strewn all over the floor.

He made a move to clean it, after all, it was the start of the summer vacation and it's only correct to start it right.

As he walked off, he stopped midway and paused as he muttered, "Oha-Asa…"

He backtracks and sat on his chair as he looked at his phone and read the daily horoscope.

It may have been summer vacation but his horoscope will never take a break.

**Kise Ryouta**

BRIIIIING!

The blonde model woke up with a start as his alarm went off and almost immediately he screamed, "FIIIIIRE!"

A cricket chirped and the boy paused as he blinked his eyes owlishly and thought, 'Weird.'

But any other further thoughts were cut off as a smile dawned on his face as he realized that it was time for summer vacation! His mind wandered as it imagined beautiful situations, he'll be free all the while and then he'll be able to play basketball anytime he wants! Finally!

His thoughts were cut off as his phone rung and as he answered it, the velvet voice of his manager echoed, "Have you received the list of your schedule today?"

"A-ah." Kise opened and closed his mouth like some goldfish before he said, "I still haven't checked it out."

"Check it out after the call, then."

"Hai."

After the call went down, he checked the latest mail he received and almost fainted at the sight. Within the week, he's bound for 10 interviews and 15 shoots and that's not counting his guest showings.

Freedom, indeed.

**Akashi Seijuro**

The enigmatic redhead captain tilted his head first before he went and took a cup of a tea. It was pure bliss that there aren't any disruptions yet.

He contemplated on some training regimes as well as the growth of his team for a while before he placed down the tea and stood up to get the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hello Shintaro." A smirk fell on the captain's lips as he greeted. There was a pause in the other line and he went and straightforwardly suggested, "Care to play a game of shogi with me?

There was a small muffled response on the other line before the other said, "I'll be there in a few minutes."

"Good."

He closed the phone and another smirk fell as his heterochromatic eyes glistened, he can feel that this vacation is going to go well.

**Atsushi Murasakibara**

The violet haired giant popped in a pocky in his lips as he looked on boredly at the blank space with a lazy look in his eyes. He continued to munch and munch but he didn't do any productive things aside from that.

Small yawns passed by his lips and after taking a large bite from the chips in the table, he stood up and went to his room.

As he arrived in his room, he fell to his bed with a satisfied sigh, "Aah."

More time to eat food and more time to sleep, Murasakibara loves his vacations. He drowsily closed his eyes and went to dream about different desserts and chips and thinking about a world where no efforts need to be made.

**Aomine Daiki**

The tanned, dark blue-haired teenager woke up with a start as soon as he heard a familiar female screeched downstairs, "DAI-CHAAAN!"

He stretched a little bit as he stood up and shouted back, "What do you need Satsuki?"

There was some comment from his mother that Aomine promptly ignored and he heard some shuffles and he heard his childhood friend answer, "Can you go shopping with me?"

Aomine's jaw dropped, this was not how he envisioned his first day of summer vacation would be. He could always just say no but then his mother would probably threaten him to go with her.

He breathed out before he went to the window and recklessly jumped out of it, sneakily leaving. It was lucky for him that there was no rain at the moment.

**Kuroko Tetsuya**

The light blue-haired and pale skinned boy walked down from the stairs, wearing a casual outfit and yawning as he walked.

"Goodmorning." Kuroko greeted his mother who was in the kitchen, preparing breakfast.

His mother replied with a smile and continued to prepare when she asked, "Are you going out somewhere?"

"Maybe," Kuroko monotonously answered as he took a seat on the table. There was silence and he contemplated, "I have a feeling that I'll be going out later, though."

True to his words, someone knocked on their doors and the phantom opened it, only to reveal a panting Aomine.

"Want to play basketball with me?"

A shadow of a smile fell on Kuroko's lips as he nodded and offered, "After we eat. Would you like to eat winth us, Aomine-kun?"

To spend the first day of the vacation not only with basketball but also with his bestfriend, Kuroko's summer is off to a great start.

* * *

A/N: It's been a very long time for me since I wrote for this fandom lol. I hope that I did at the very least, barely well in their characterizations. Still, I kind of liked this story, it was full of friendship fluff, lol xD

If any of my readers of my other story, Miracles, also read this, I really am sorry if it has been a month since I last updated. It's not that I'm going to abandon the fic, it's just that I'm currently lacking feels for the story. Don't worry though, I'll try my best to make a comeback on writing it and I think that I'll probably have my feels back as soon as the second season of KNB airs

Thanks for reading this and favorites and reviews are much appreciated. :D


End file.
